Feliz Aniversario
by PrinzessinUmi1
Summary: Todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal durante tu aniversario. IorixKyoko


Este es el resultado de escuchar demasiado a Philip Quast. Espero que les guste :3

**Feliz Aniversario**

I've been ready for hours and I'm wearing my best  
Ordered champagne and flowers and you're not even dressed  
Tonight's a special night to remember with pride  
These twenty happy years since you became my bride

Iori ha estado vestido desde hace aproximadamente unas tres horas, con el traje azul oscuro que a Kyoko le gusta tanto, pero que con el tiempo, le ha empezado a quedar un poco pequeño. Chie se fue a casa de una amiga a estudiar y regresaría hasta el día siguiente, así que nada podía intervenir con su noche. Al salir del trabajo, ordenó flores y champaña para ambos, celebrarían un poco antes de salir a la sorpresa que él había planeado, con la precisión con que se planea un importante negocio. Pero ahora que estaba vestido -y con su mejor traje, por cierto-, Kyoko ni siquiera estaba cambiada todavía.

Esta noche era especial, era una noche para recordar con orgullo los veinte años de felicidad que tenían desde que Kyoko había aceptado convertirse en su esposa.

It is all too absurd; you're so cross and abrupt  
But I don't say a word or you're bound to erupt  
Your peculiar moods I've experienced before  
So I'll pour another drink and quietly pace the floor

Sin embargo todo aquella noche era tan absurdo. Kyoko estaba tan molesta y tan cortante. Por eso en este momento Iori no decía ni una palabra, pues estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, su pequeña esposa estallaría, y era pequeña de estatura, pero bastante capaz de lastimarle en un arranque de furia. Iori había experimentado sus peculiares cambios de humor con frecuencia, y a pesar de que dar a luz a Chie la había debilitado considerablemente, aún era una pequeña fierecilla.

De modo que sirvió otro vaso con champaña para ella y calladamente se puso a pasear por la sala.

It's a quarter to eight as we fretfully wait  
For your little black dress; that was promised by six  
Is it just rotten luck when we're doing the town  
That the fates should conspire to let us mortals down

Eran casi cuarto para las ocho, y ambos seguían sentados a la mesa, esperando con impaciencia al pequeño vestido negro que se le prometió a Kyoko que se le enviaría a las seis de la tarde. Y Iori trataba de convencer a su delicada esposa de que tal vez pronto llegaría, y ella sólo le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

¡Qué terrible destino! Cuando deciden salir a la ciudad a celebrar, el destino maldito decide que todo ha de ponerse en su contra, para decepcionarles.

I have seats for a show and it's opening night  
My shoes do not fit me and my suit is too tight  
And you sit there and curse, an occasional curse  
And I've got a headache that's quickly getting worse  
Happy anniversary, happy anniversary

Los boletos para la obra de teatro que Iori hubiera comprado por la tarde y que con tantos esfuerzos logró conseguir estaban sobre la mesa, era noche de apertura, una nueva producción que prometía ser interesante -sin él entre el elenco, para hacerlo mucho más interesante y para alegría de Kyoko-, pero Iori está tan incómodo, sus zapatos no le quedan, su traje es demasiado apretado, y Kyoko está ahí sentada, mirándole con molestia y de pronto lanzando improperios, lo cual hace que el dolor de cabeza del pelirrojo, anteriormente un dolor sin importancia, comience a ponerse peor.

Qué buen aniversario...

They deliver your frock but you're still in distress  
It was past nine o clock when I helped you to dress  
I tried to do you up but it wasn't my day  
For then, to fill my cup your zipper stuck half way

Por fin llega el vestido, pero Kyoko sigue en un estado de desesperación inmensurable. Pasaban de las nueve cuando le pidió a Iori que por favor le ayudase con el cierre, a lo cual el pelirrojo aceptó, todo con tal de salir rápido de la casa.

Pero al parecer no era su día, el destino se burlaba de él, pues en ese preciso momento, y para mayor tensión de la pareja, como gota que derrama un vaso, el bendito cierre se atoró a medio subir.

I got all in a sweat, over anxious and vexed  
Will I ever forget the thing that happened next?  
Your dress came apart with one terrible tear  
Your disappointed cries were more than I could bear

Iori comenzó a sudar, sintiendo la ansiedad y la molestia subir lentamente de sus manos a su cabeza, mientras Kyoko le pedía que tuviese cuidado.

¡Ah! ¿Llegaría el día en que Iori Yagami olvidará lo que sucedió después? Pues en un intento de subir delicadamente el cierre de aquel diminuto vestido, el susodicho se reventó con tal fuerza que Iori estaba seguro de que el sonido de la tela al romperse se pudo escuchar por toda la cuadra. El llanto de decepción de su esposa fue más de lo que Iori pudo soportar... demasiado por una noche.

At eleven at last, when we got into town  
We arrived at the show but the curtain was down  
I suggested a bite. No, no you wanted to walk  
You had no appetite and no desire to talk

A las once por fin, cuando llegaron a la ciudad, llegaron al teatro, pero lamentablemente, la presentación ya había terminado, Kyoko no podía estar más molesta, se notaba en el rojo de sus mejillas y en cuán fruncido estaba su ceño en sus delicadas facciones.

Para tratar de aplacar su ira, el pelirrojo sugirió cenar, pero no, no, su pequeña esposa quería caminar. No tenía apetito ni deseos de tener una conversación de ningún tipo. Avanzó lejos del teatro, con su pobre marido caminando despacio detrás de ella.

So we strolled for an hour and the evening was sweet  
And I bought you a flower from a man in the street  
And we kissed on the sidewalk without reason or rhyme  
And we knew that our love is stronger than time  
Happy anniversary, happy anniversary, happy anniversary.

De modo que caminaron por una hora, ya casi era de madrugada, y la luna llena brillaba, como bañándoles con su luz para que olvidasen todo lo que hubiera sucedido aquella fatídica noche. En algún punto, Kyoko le tomó del brazo, y Iori le compró una flor que vendía un hombre en la calle con apariencia de que usaría aquel dinero para comprar drogas.

Y se besaron en medio de la banqueta, sin ningún motivo, nada más porque era posible, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que su amor era más fuerte que los años que tuviesen juntos.

Qué buen aniversario...


End file.
